


The Prince's Birthday

by inamac



Series: The Brighton Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Implied D/s, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape receives an unexpected 50th birthday gift from his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Birthday

Severus Snape had never bothered much about celebrating birthdays, his own or those of other people, and 'Septimus Prince' saw even less reason to do so. Particularly on an arbitrary date at the tail end of the New Year holiday when far too much time and effort had already been expended on enforced jollity and over-indulgence. Had he been asked (which he hadn't) he would have declared that the best birthday present he could be given was peace and quiet alone to work on restocking supplies of seasonal products such as hangover potion, stomach-ease and banish-blues. Early January was his busiest time for brewing.

Unfortunately he had failed to take into account the enthusiasm of two young men who made it a point of honour never to let an opportunity for a celebration pass them by, no matter how much he might protest, prevaricate and even – if driven to it – punish.

And they enjoyed that even more.

So when despite the wards, the strict orders to his staff, and the obstacle of a foot of snow on the streets of Brighton, Draco Malfoy pushed open the door to his brewing room with a cheery cry of "Happy Birthday!", it was not entirely a surprise.

"Is it?" he asked, barely pausing in the act of ladling Princes Perfect Pepper-up into a rack of squat green bottles.

Draco, as usual, refused to be quelled by the surly response. He shook out his snow-laden umbrella, dropped it into the ceramic pot by the door, tossed his cloak over the back of the rocking chair and leaned over the workbench. "It's going to be," he carolled, "A very happy special birthday."

He was rewarded by a grunt and the clink as the potion Master pulled out a second rack of bottles and dipped the ladle again.

"For which I have got you a very special present."

That achieved a response. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not do birthdays? Especially today. It is the first Saturday after the New Year and I am expecting a lot of customers."

Draco's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. "Severus, have you looked out of the window today? It's five degrees below freezing out there. The roads are a sheet of ice and the pavements are six inches deep in snow. You are not going to get any customers. If you do, Michael can deal with them." He reached out and took the ladle from Severus' hand. "This can wait," he added. "You can brew potions any day. You're only fifty once. This birthday is one that you are going to _do_. Besides," Draco set aside the ladle, leaned forward and blew sensuously into Severus' right ear. He then moved swiftly out of range of the retaliatory swipe at his arse. "I've got your present all wrapped up and waiting for you."

Severus rarely used legilimency on his two lovers, but Draco's mind was completely open and the image at the forefront of his thoughts made the older man's eyes widen. "I see," he said, with commendable reserve. "Very well. I'll come. But don't think that you've escaped any punishment for interrupting my work."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Six," he said. "Of the best. And we will discuss your punishment for disobedience in the matter of celebrating my birthday later."

Draco beamed. "I'll lead the way, shall I? I left your present upstairs in the bedroom."

He turned and made his way from the room, very aware that Severus had paused by the door to extract a thin bamboo cane from the umbrella stand. He made very certain to precede his master up the narrow staircase. By the time he reached the landing he had received the promised six strokes and needed the support of the carved newell post to steady himself for the two steps across the landing and into the bedroom.

It was a bedroom only in the sense that it had a bed in it. It had not been designed for sleeping. And the man bound in the centre of the bed was wide awake.

Despite the image he had seen in Draco's memories, the reality of seeing Harry Potter naked in the centre of his bed, bound hand and foot with the intricate knotwork of a Shibari master, sent a shiver of excitement through Severus. His boys had excelled themselves this time.

This was going to be a very happy birthday.

~o~O~o~


End file.
